


He missed being human.

by rafal_the_catboy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Bad Ending, Dream Team AU, Dream is a cannibal, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, That's right, very short, written at 11PM, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafal_the_catboy/pseuds/rafal_the_catboy
Summary: "As he was preparing his sword, he felt a jab of guilt.He missed being human."
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	He missed being human.

**Author's Note:**

> First post, wish me luck!

Dream paced around the room, his stomach trembling and head full of thoughts. After all of the other members of their guild had mysteriously disappeared, only him and George were left. He couldn't do it. He couldn't do it to his best friend. But he couldn't risk getting found out by the Central Guild either.

He sat on the bed, burying his head in his hands. The masked man tried to ignore the hunger, but it kept surfacing back with every tremble. He tried stuffing himself with other food, but it passed through him like water. With nothing else to do, he dove into his thoughts.

However, it didn't help. Soon, his hunger took over. As he was preparing his sword, he felt a jab of guilt. He missed being human.

  


* * *

  


With danger waiting at every corner, George had learnt to have eyes at the back of his head. His nighttime safety measures involved waking up every thirty minutes or so and checking if everything's alright. This time, he was extra suspicious. The colorblind fighter was almost sure he saw someone close to his bunker, but when he tried to get closer to the person, they fled. 

So, he hid behind one of the walls, seeing if that would lure the potentially hostile player back.

It had been around 15 minutes. George was considering going back in, until all of a sudden he was pinned down by a heavy weight. He drew his sword, ready to fight back, only to be disarmed by a swift pair of hands. He looked up to the face of the attacker.

Instead of a normal, human one, he saw a white cardboard mask was a simple smiley face painted on it. _"Dream? What is this supposed to mean?!"_ he muttered, trying to get the hooded man off him. _"Is this a joke?"_

George's only response was a metal clunk. Dream drew his sword, freeing one of his hands. However, the colorblind man didn't notice that. He was too shocked. 

_"I... You... I'm so sorry."_

And then came darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want more of this AU!


End file.
